Baby Love
by Life is Like a Novel
Summary: Sort of songfic for Nine and Rose. Rose Tyler has the ability to make the Doctor bend to her every beg and plea and even forgive her without a second thought even when she almost brings upon the end of the world. Set in the episode 'Father's Day'. R


**Title: **Baby Love

**Show: **Doctor Who

**Pairing: **Ninth Dotor/Rose

**Staring: **Ninth Doctor, Rose Tyler

**Inspiration: **Father's Day episode and the Kate Nash version of Baby Love

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own it. Though, I have to admit, I would not mind having a certain Doctor in my possession. If only, if only…

**Author's Notes: **This is my first Doctor Who fanfiction so if it's a complete and utter disaster than I blame it on that and the fact that it was written on and off over a few days because I've been busy because shockingly enough I actually do not spend my entire life on ff.n or the computer in general for that matter contraire to popular belief. So, the characters may seem a bit off.

-

-

-

_**Baby love, my baby love,**_

_**I need your love**_

_**But all you do, is treat me bad. **_

_**You go and break my heart, **_

_**And make me feel so sad. **_

_**Baby love, my baby love, **_

_**I miss your love, **_

_**I'm not happy like I used to be. **_

_**See loneliness has got the best of me. **_

'_You're a fool, just like the rest of them.' _The Doctor's words kept rushing through her mind, nearly bringing tears to her eyes. The Doctor had always said that she was different than any of his past companions. There even seemed to be a bit of attraction as well. Lately he'd been finding little reasons to touch her whether it was a hand on the small of her back or touching his knew to hers under the table. Then the other night, she could have sworn that he was just about to kiss her. Then she had to go and pull a stunt like this?

Was having her dad alive again really worth losing the Doctor, _her _Doctor? She barely knew her father and what she did know seemed to be lies. The Doctor though…well she was pretty sure that she was falling in love with him. Now, due to her little stunt, he thought that she was just some silly little girl.

"Rose," a voice asked from the door.

"Go away," she told the voice, wiping at a tear that had somehow escaped.

"I'm coming in whether you like it or not," the Doctor told her, coming up behind her. "Hey, don't cry Rose. We'll figure every thing out. I always save the day in the end."

"I'm not," she protested.

"Then what's that wet stuff coming out of your eyes?"

"Tears, but not because I was crying but because I yawned," she told him defensively.

"Rose, you know you don't have to pretend to be strong around me. I'll protect you from everything, even tears. Now, tell me what really is the matter."

"Nothing, I'm sorry I'm just like all the idiots."

"You know that I insult species when I'm frustrated. You, Rose Tyler, are not like all of the others. You could never be like any of the others," he said, turning her chair around so that she was facing him.

She finally looked up at him. "Yeah, well why's that?"

"Because you have the unusual ability to make me bend to your every beg and plea. I'm not sure how you do it, but you do."

"Well, it's because I'm a Tyler of course," she smiled.

"It's because you're the one and only _Rose_ Tyler," he told her with a soft kiss to the forehead.

"Doctor, you're always saying that you'll give me whatever you want, yeah?"

"Yes," he told her curiously.

"Does that mean _anything _anything?"

"Yes, as long as there's no innocent murders involved," he nodded. "What would you like?"

"I want you to be completely honest with me for the next few minutes. No lies and no skipping of questions…will you do that?"

"As long as you don't ask me about the rift or how it works," he agreed.

"Deal," she smirked, her eyes brightening as she sat up a bit straighter. "Now that I have you all honest and what not. Have you ever wanted to kiss me before, Doctor?"

"I kiss you all the time Rose."

"I'm not talking about on the forehead or on the cheek and you know it. Besides, you didn't answer the question."

"Fine, yes, I did want to kiss you before."

"More than once?"

"All the time," he admitted with a slight blush.

"What about now?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Will you?" Rose asked him hopefully.

"No."

Her face dropped. "Why not?"

"It'll make it harder when you leave."

"Who said I was leaving?" she asked. "I'm not Doctor, not even if you get tired of me. I'll hide myself in one of the deepest rooms of the TARDIS until I'm old and gray."

"They all end up leaving in some way sooner or later. They get tired of me or get tired of being away from normal civilization. Sometimes they get killed along the way or I get fed up with them."

"I thought we established that I'm not like all the others. I'm not going to get tired of you and normal civilization is such a bore. Besides, I survived a Darlek and if anything ever happens to me you come swooping in to save me like my very own superhero. I'm not going anywhere Doctor. You're stuck with me," she smiled. "So, will you kiss me?"

"Rose," he sighed. "It's not that simple. You're nineteen years old and I'm over nine-hundred years old. Even in the human world, I'm still close to forty in appearance. You're still a little girl Rose, a child."

"Fine," she sighed, biting her lip to keep her tears from falling. "Just keep on making up excuses Doctor. Yet, you wonder why you haven't had a great love since your race died out. It's not because you have to be with another Time Lord or Lady or whatever the hell you would call a female time agent, it's because you don't open either of your hearts to give anyone a chance. You keep them all bored up and locked away. Come and get me if we land somewhere. I'll be in my room!" she said storming off.

The Doctor stood there for a moment before realizing that the young Tyler was correct in her accusation.

"What am I doing?" he muttered as he made his way down the hall to Rose's room. He leaned against the cold wood, listening for any clue of what she was doing, before knocking.

"Where are we?" she asked, her voice muffled by what he guessed was a pillow.

"Present day London," he said shrugging to himself.

"Why?" she asked curiously, the bed squeaking a bit as she sat up.

"You'll have to come out and see for yourself."

He waited for a minute until he heard her roll off the bed and make her way over to the door. She opened it slowly, peeping just her head out. "What's going on in London?"

"If you're really curious you'll have to come out and see for yourself."

"Fine," she sighed, coming out completely.

The Doctor pulled her into him, pressing his lips into hers. She let a slight gasp escape her vocal cords followed by an embarrassing moan of delight when she felt how nice the Doctor's lips felt against her own.

He pushed her back until the back of his knees came in contact with the bed, forcing her to fall back, the Doctor landing on top of her, catching his hands on the bed on either side of her so as not to crush her, while somehow breaking the kiss for only the shortest of seconds.

He pulled away but only to brush back her bangs and kiss her nose. He moved to her temples before trailing the line of kisses down her jaw ant to her neck. She felt her breath catch in her throat and grinned, amazed that she had finally dragged the truth out of him.

"Doctor?" she asked just before his lips feel on his again.

"Yes Rose?"

"I don't think I've ever thanked you for bringing me with you, even if I do tend to muck it up sometimes, and you still haven't dropped me back home. So thank you Doctor."

"You're welcome," he told her with a soft, final kiss on her forehead before rolling off her and lying next to her. "I'm glad you came. It's been fantastic with you here," he smiled looking over at her.

She took his hand in hers, closing her eyes as she thought back to the day's events. "I got to see my dad," she smiled, scooting over to lean her head against his shoulder. "I got to meet my daddy."

"He was really proud of you Rose, and I am too," he told her.

"Doctor?"

"Yes Rose?"

"How many companions have you had so far?"

"I think I've answered enough of your questions."

She sighed, knowing she wasn't to get anything out of him now, but she was a Tyler, and a Tyler never gave up. She would find out how many people he had traveled with even if led to the death of her.

-

-

-

First Doctor Who fan fic. Tell me what you think.

Love,

Spike.


End file.
